


Eyes like stars

by LonelyAngel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler loved Josh. But there was one thing he loved even more: to get on his nerves.Or: Tyler knows too many bad pick-up lines





	Eyes like stars

Tyler loved Josh. But there was one thing he loved even more: to get on his nerves.  
And Tyler was an expert in annoying people. He knew all the things Josh didn't like and sometimes, when he was bored, he did excatly all the things his boyfriend hated.

  
Today was one of these days.  
Tyler was bored to death and he wanted to be entertained. Josh knew what he wanted, of course he noticed Tyler's behavior, but he wasn't in the mood to play the babysitter for the singer right now.  
After every attempt to get a reaction from Josh failed, Tyler gave up and sat down with his phone, scrolling through social media. A post on tumblr caught his attention and soon, he made up a plan how to get on Josh's nerves.  
He looked up.  
"Josh."  
"Hmm." the drummer hummed, looking up from his laptop. He was busy with checking his mails and stuff.  
Tyler cleared his throat. "I love your eyes. They look like the stars from the sky."  
Josh blushed. "That was cheesy, but thanks for the compliment."  
Tyler smiled. "Did you like it? I have more."  
He stood up and walked over to Josh. There, he looked him in the eyes. "What time do you have to be back in heaven?"  
Josh rolled his eyes. "Ugh, Tyler, that sounds like a bad pick-up line."  
Tyler grinned. "You must be a hell of a thief because you stole my heart from across the room."  
Josh groaned and shut his laptop. "Stop it."  
Tyler batted his eyelashes. "Would you grab my arm so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?"  
Josh set his laptop aside and stood up. He grimaced at Tyler's words and turned. "I'm leaving."  
"Your ass is so nice that it is a shame that you have to sit on it." Tyler shouted. Josh shook his head and shut the door. Tyler simply grinned to himself and picked up his phone. His plan seemed to work.  
  
Through soundcheck, Tyler threw more bad pick-up lines at Josh. The drummer ignored them, but rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
He walked to the bus to get a coffee, when Tyler bumped into him - on purpose of course.  
"Your daddy must be a drug dealer because you're dope." he whispered. Josh sighed and pushed him aside. 

  
After they finished their rehearsal, Tyler's pick-up lines tended to be rather sexual. When they got dressed for the show, they didn't have seperated dressing rooms.  
Josh applied his red eye makeup when Tyler wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.  
"Do you work for UPS?" he whispered in Josh's ear. "I thought I saw you checking out my package."  
Josh groaned loudly. Tyler grinned and took a step back. He was winning, Josh would crack up eventually.  
Josh wiggled into his skinny jeans when Tyler threw a look at him. "I can do this all day long." he said.  
"Please, don't." Josh muttered.  
Tyler took a deep breath. "You've got 206 bones in your body, want one mo-"  
Josh covered his mouth with his hand. "Shut up, Tyler, please. I can't take it anymore. These are awful." he said tiredly.  
Tyler grinned widely. "Are you sure? I've got some very good ones left."  
Josh nodded quickly. "Yes, I'm sure. Just stop."  
"But it's so much fun!" Tyler protested.  
Josh rolled his eyes and smiled. "Okay, okay, you won. And now kiss me, you idiot."  
And Tyler obeyed happily.


End file.
